


Pure Moment

by FortuneSurfer



Category: Vice Principals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, a hint of internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer
Summary: All the prerequisites for it had been in place from the very beginning.





	Pure Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend to listen to The Big Ship — Brian Eno when reading this! 
> 
> Inspired by 2x7.

Outside, something banged, as if a firecracker had been set off on the other end of the block, and Lee moved in his sleep. But instead of changing his position in which he was half-lying on top of the other man and which, quite frankly, began to become uncomfortable about half an hour ago, Lee just pressed himself tighter to Neal’s chest. It made Neal appear very reliable to himself, and so he did not push Lee away; although even if he had done it, he would have been gentle. 

He stroked Lee’s elbow and went back to his lazy pondering, staring at the shadows on the ceiling of the bedroom.

It was strange to him to still be able to recall how his mood would instantly take sour turn at the thought of yet again sooner or later seeing the fucking face of a duplicitous worm who has managed to chew himself a way into the North Jackson High School administration. The wording wasn’t his, though, it must have been something that got into his head from the head of Russel, the heavy head that was crushing his shoulder. The head of the man with whom Neal did not just try some homo stuff – even if they did not come far, and a half of their school’s teenagers probably was more advanced than they were – but the man he actually made love with. And in that moment, Neal was thoroughly convinced that there was some class difference between just lusting after other men because their bodies somehow gave you an unnatural hard-on and, well, the kind of situation in which your colleague, and boss, and fascinating best friend told you to turn down the volume a bit, reminding you of Janelle and her friends in the room next to yours, and then, replying to your gratitude for managing to keeping his head cool, called you a ‘dumbass’ without any malice in his voice, before taking your head in his hands to kiss you on the lips and make you forget everything. Make you fully concentrate. 

...Neal could not help thinking that all the prerequisites for this intimacy had been in place from the very beginning. Sure, the fact that they became each other’s family was a fairly recent development in their relationship, but when looking back on everything, Neal could see that even when he and Russel were enemies, they still respected each other. Lee would fall over himself to make others like him but never ever did he try to win his, Neal’s favor by his usual deception – probably because he understood him well enough to know that he would not fall for it. Because he is a dumbass with a strong backbone. At the same time, he himself had envied Lee’s devotion and inventiveness long before he admitted to himself that he admires these traits of Lee and realized that their partnership is nothing if not a force to be reckoned with.

And the funny thing was: Neal never could imagine himself going through life with Gale, not even when she was pregnant. Neither could he imagine it with Amanda. But to imagine him and Lee Russel together in five or ten years he did not have to stretch his imagination.

Behind the window, those idiots blew up something again, yelling and guffawing, and Lee called him from his sleep:

“Gamby.”

“What is it, Russel?”

“These little shits are in detention for a week.”

Neal smiled and tenderly stroked Lee’s frosted tips.

“Roger that.“

These were the best holidays in his life.


End file.
